Rakuen flower requiem
by YuiHarunaAi
Summary: collection of poems I made with famous frases you know and some I made myself Ying Yang Twilight, Rakuen Flower Requiem, No more sorrow and innocence poem
1. Ying Yang Twilight

Yin Yang Twilight

**Yin Yang Twilight**

_All is strange and big…_

_Are we dead?_

_Or is this Ohio?_

_Are you blind?_

_Is because of your time in the darkness?_

_Light and Darkness can't combine_

_How about Twilight? Isn't Light and Darkness combined?_

_Each one is different, these are the two sides of a coin, and one can't live with out the other_

_Life and Death, Good and Evil, Night and Day, Sun and Moon, Fire and Water, Air and Earth, Light and Shadow, Love and Hate_

_Yin and Yang_

_Do you feel some kind of things during the times at twilight?_

_Twilight at Nightfall? No, Twilight at dawn ..._


	2. Rakuen Flower Requiem

**Rakuen Flower Requiem**

_My happiness been blown away by the wind_

_What love really is?_

_Darkness, but a light of hope always glow like the sun_

_A candle never blown out, neither the wind_

_Blue sea, blue sky like sapphires_

_Green forest, green earth like emeralds_

_There's no such thing as paradise_

_Debts of blood, death, the debt of every single living thing have to pay_

_Escaping from a sad destiny_

_The wind, the earth, the fire and the water_

_Green eyes, blue eyes meet_

_The eyes of the earth, the eyes of the sky_

_Emeralds of earth and forests, sapphires of sky and sea, rubies of fire, topaz of skies.  
The sun we need also the moon need us, the stars are our companions._

_The moon and the stars are always there with the sun_

_Blood the moon will turn someday, the sun will turn black and the stars will fall from the heavens_

_The most dangerous and most terrible animal of all is man itself_

_Many animals have been considered evil creatures, but humans are in fact the evil  
ones_

_However, not all humans are evil, some really are good, they really take care of us, our homes, even their our kind, no matter the difference._

_But why always the good are shown as the weak, while evil the strong?_

_Because doing the right thing is hard way to do and the bad thing is the easy way.._

_Good always conquers evil... always_

_We can create our own paradise, a paradise that will last forever..._

_Drops of blood fall, but tomorrow a flower will bloom on those spots.._

_Moonlight, Sunlight, Starlight_

_Past, present and future_

_Sunflower, lunar flower, star flower  
_

_The flowers that bloom during times of adversity and hardship, are the most rare and beautiful of all_

**The End...**


	3. No more sorrow

No more sorrow

Why?

I always thought love will be something simple  
It always beautiful and full of pain

Ever  
after All I ever wanted Why?

You and I Why?

Ever Ever After

Happily ever after never existed because nothing ends

Happily ever after-never existed  
You think we leave better with out suffer

Good and Bad

Guys sometimes bad guys win, but good can win

We'll get our happy ending

So much for my happy ending

There is no happy endings because  
nothing ends

Happily ever after Good always triumph over evil  
Why say that? Always

Died Happily Ever After!?

No happy endings

Will you and I lived happily ever after?

Happily ever  
after

All was well


	4. Poem Innocence

Innocence Lunar Flower

Innocent Kokoro Amarant

Tears

Seagulls cry Escape from a sad fate

Cicadas cry

Wandering child  
Aoi no sora  
Midori no mori Child of the Wilderness

Nageki no mori

Fukai

Mori Midori Fukai Nageki no mori

Nageki no Mori Umineko

Higurashi

Ume  
Tsuki no Escape from a  
chii sad fate

In the deep forest of sadness

Ume Lilium

Water Bears Eagle  
Wolves  
Fire Earth Lions  
Air Deer

Spirit of the Heart

Spread your wings  
and take flight

Intellingence Purity Blood  
Spirit  
Hope Courage Growth Heart  
Soul  
Rakuen no hana  
Naraku no Hana  
It isn't safe

Amarant Someday  
Lunar Flower One day more  
Sun flower This innocence You're just a child  
Starflower

Rose You're no longer a child  
Lily  
Darkness Twilight  
Light  
Ai

Love

Feel safe  
Leave the past behind  
us, think of the present and don't mind the future  
A sanctuary, a place to be safe from  
an unforgiven world

Our prayer

No more sorrow

Someday  
One day more  
Sun Moon  
Where the dream takes you Stars  
Dare to dream


End file.
